How to be a heartbreaker
by Becca Tucker
Summary: "Lee con pesadumbre y descubre una lista. Siente un golpe frío en la espalda y su gesto cambia a uno más incrédulo. Se ríe de su propia estupidez." Tal vez sea bueno ser un rompecorazones. Tiene que ser una excelente idea. [Kenny x ? ] [AU - South Park ] Compilación de drabbles con relación entre sí. Inspirado en la canción "How to be a heartbreaker".


_**How to be a heartbreaker**_

* * *

 **La lista (Crenny)  
**

* * *

La forma en que toca su mejilla con la suavidad de sus labios. La sonrisa que le regala solo a él, lo deja sediento en gloria y anhela por un beso que nunca llega. Sus labios se detienen y el rubio no puede evitar suspirar.

Están a un par de pasos del acantilado y aún así no le molesta ni un poco el peligro. McCormick en cambio, piensa que lo desea aunque su mente le pida a gritos retirarse de ahí. No puede, está completamente hipnotizado por los ojos azules de Tucker.

Apenas lo conoció un par de meses atrás y siente las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Un poco de peligro, de adrenalina y simple coquetería. Nunca está satisfecho. Ni siquiera cuando siente la presión en sus labios tibios. Lo besa. Corresponde de inmediato pues lleva esperando una eternidad a su parecer. Suspira y escucha como un poco de escombro resbala bajo de ambos. No le importa, pues siente puede morir en ese instante y que ha vivido como nunca.

Los dedos fríos sobre su clavícula no le importan demasiado cuando estos son intercambiados por los labios del moreno. Puede derretirse en ese momento, pero cae sobre el concreto y ríe por ello. Craig no se ve divertido, pero tampoco preocupado y Kenny duda en lo que está pensando el otro, hasta que lo ve acercándose de nuevo y contrario a un ataque de besos, solo lo mira con esa fiereza suya que tanto lo atrae. Lo toma de la cintura y lo levanta sin prisas. Kenneth no puede retirarle la mirada de encima; embelesado y ansioso. Lo quiere todo y no obtiene más de mínimas caricias.

Craig es misterioso y muy difícil de leer. No dice mucho y los monosílabos le permiten a Kenny expresarse libremente. Se siente bien a su lado porque no necesita ir con prontitud para corroborar que algo va en serio. Eso cree, eso piensa y se equivoca.  
Cada vez que el rubio sonríe, obtiene un corto beso en la mejilla, tentando a la comisura de sus labios y lo vuelvo loco.

Esta vez lo muerde. Puede sentir la sangre correr por las venas con mucha prisa. Jadea sin poder contenerse ya. Le obsequia una mirada traviesa y por primera vez Tucker se la devuelve con una picardía que compite con la suya.  
Reacciona muy tarde, cuando las mejillas rojas le corroboran al depredador que la presa está lista.

No recuerda cuando fue que llegaron a la habitación de un hotel. No está mal. Las sábanas son suaves, pero las paredes bastante angostas. De todas maneras los orbes índigo de Kenneth no pueden reparar en otra cosa que no sean las facciones de Tucker. Sigue sin hablar y Kenny contiene el aliento cuando el calor de la mano intrusa irrumpe en la intimidad de su entrepierna. ¿Cuándo fue que cambió en tono tan drástico? No tenía idea, pero estaba fascinado entre mimos. Drena sus pensamientos en cuanto saborea por primera vez la frutilla de Craig.

Kenneth siente que algo anda mal, pero suena más factible seguir el juego hasta el final. Sus manos tiemblan cuando los labios ajenos descienden por su pecho desnudo y continúan en un camino tortuoso. Con cadencia mueve las caderas prisionero de la pasión. Tucker vuelve a sonreír con esos dientes filosos que tanto le encantan al rubio.

Craig también es atractivo, es de hecho el chico más llamativo con el que alguna vez Kenny ha estado. Es astuto, inteligente y cuando crees que lo tienes en tus manos se escapa. Cuando crees que lo pierdes, regresa. Es extraño ese pequeño juego que tratan de mantener.  
No hace mucho que se conocen, son extraños y pueden dejarse llevar por las apariencias, las cortas muestras de personalidad y nada más.  
McCormick ya no piensa en ello cuando comienza la verdadera acción. Cuando grita el nombre del moreno y no duda que al día siguiente los empleados llamen al otro por su nombre al irse. Ríe. Es magnífico en la cama también.

Se ha golpeado con la cabecera al menos diez veces y el colchón cruje entre cada empujón brusco. Estallan de placer y al terminar todo, Tucker se levanta para encender un cigarrillo, pero no le abandona, tan solo se sienta a su lado y lo observa de soslayo. Vuelve a sonreír para McCormick y este se da tiempo para cerrar los ojos.  
Fue una noche salvaje si pueden describirlo de alguna manera vaga.

La verdadera sorpresa reside cuando el rubio despierta y descubre que está solo en la alcoba. Un poco peor, no hay señales de que Tucker siga con él. Gira la mirada asustado y es que el corazón está a punto de salírsele del pecho. Siente un vacío enorme en el estómago y por inercia se levanta y se coloca la ropa interior para buscarlo en el sanitario. No está.  
Se lleva las manos a las sienes y las aprieta con fuerza. No lo puede creer, pero el aliento le regresa cuando ve a lo lejos su blazer. Suspira y comienza a doblarlo… y se ríe de sí por ser tan paranoico. Porque en el fondo sabe que se ha enamorado.

Sin embargo se vuelve a quedar sin aliento cuando encuentra una nota en el tablero frente a la cama.

"Olvídate de mí. Jamás de esta noche."

Reza el pergamino y su mano convulsa solo le confirma lo que había sentido minutos antes de entregarse al acto. Esa espantosa sensación que jamás le abandonó hasta que probó las mieles de Tucker.  
Con furia errática lanza el blazer gris y de este cae un papel un poco más grueso que la nota. Lo piensa un poco, pero lo toma al fin y al cabo.  
Lee con pesadumbre y descubre una lista. Siente un golpe frío en la espalda y su gesto cambia a uno más incrédulo. Se ríe de su propia estupidez.

Se repite la enumeración mientras baja las escaleras con el blazer en mano. Tucker no responde al teléfono y le deja tres mensajes de voz antes de llegar a su departamento.  
Kyle lo recibe preocupado, pero se dirige a sus aposentos sin darle cara o razones al pelirrojo. Se encierra y ahí pasa el resto del día.

Fue timado y lo peor es que probó el cielo y el infierno en una misma noche. ¿De eso se trataba? Pues le había salido a pedir de boca. Maldito cabrón.

Pero no duerme.

Mantiene el insomnio la semana entera.

Un mes completo esta vez y a lo mucho puede socorrer a los somníferos.

Está arruinado.

Esa lista lo tiene roto, y con vehemencia.

Tal vez esa es la manera correcta de vivir. Planea seguir la ideología del asqueroso papel.  
Después de todo. Así no volverá a enamorarse. Estará bien divertirse entonces.


End file.
